The fate in the accident
by mariabones
Summary: Everything changes in Booth and Brennan's lives when Booth recieves a call about Parker. What happened? What are the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Umm, Can you guess? Yeah, Unfortunately I don't own anything related to Bones yet, a shame, I know. Anyway, I do this just for fun, and personal pleasure.

The fate in the accident.

Chapter 1: A call that changes everything

It was a peaceful and sunny Sunday morning at the Booth household. Brennan was getting Christine ready to attend Sunday school and mass along with her father. She was planning on using the alone time to go forward on her next novel, and meet them for an early brunch at the dinner afterwards. Maybe an afternoon in the park so the toddler could burn some steam that hopefully make her tired so she would not resist go to bed early, which would allow the adults some quality alone time. All those amazing plans were left behind when the phone of certain FBI agent rang.

-"Special Agent Seeley Booth?" asked the voice on the other side of the phone.

-"That would be me" answered the agent. "Who am I speaking? He asked afterwards

-"This is Charles Ryder, form English child care services" Replied the man on the other side

-"Child care services? Mi ex girlfriend lives in London with our son Parker" Was Booth's immediate response

-"And that would be the reason for my call, Mr Booth. I am afraid I have bad news for you. Your son's mother, Rebecca Stinson was unfortunately involved in a car accident this morning. She died on the scene of the accident; we've got your son under our care" Replied Mr Ryder

-"I'll take the first plane there to organize the returning of Rebecca's body to the states and take care of my son. If you give me your number I'll call you when I know more details regarding my estimated time of arrival and that sort of things."Said Booth

Mr Ryder complied and both men hanged up. Just in that moment Brennan came downstairs from Christine's room, butstopped on her tracks when she saw Booth's eyes watered. Booth didn't let Brennan speak

-"Bones, I need you to do something for me. You have to change Cristine back and then you have to search for the first flight to London. We can't go to church today, I gotta go pack. Rebecca, she, she, she was in a car accident and died. Parker is under English child services care until I got there" Booth said

-"Booth, Oh my god, sure. I'll go change Christine and look for a flight for you" Was Brennan's answer. She loved parker as if he was her biological son and flet sorry for what the poor boy was going through at that moment. One hour later and after calling back Mr Ryder, Booth was out of the house on his way to the airport. Meanwhile Brennan stayed home taking care of Christine

A/N Extra points for the person who picks up the literary reference to a well known literary piece of the 20th century English Literature.

To make your guesses and comments about whether or not you want the story to continue, please press the amazing review button.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Can't you guess, damn him Hart Hanson hasn't signed over the rights for Bones, so you know, I don't own anything and do this just for fun

A/N. Let's locate this story after Brennan's bachelorette party, so Booth and Brennan are married.

Chapter 2: An unexpected meeting at the airport

Booth arrived at Dulles thirty minutes earlier than the limit he had to make his check in. He boarded on his plane. When he arrived at Heathrow a member of the US Embassy was waiting for him and took him to take him to where Parker was. Parker was fine physically; he was not with Rebecca on the car when she had the accident, but he was very upset. They picked up Parker's things and Booth filled in the paperwork so Rebecca's body would be sent to the states, and as soon as they could Booth took Parker to Heathrow to begin the journey back home. Rebecca's body was going to be sent to an army base near her hometown, where her parents lived, and Booth, Brennan and Parker where going drive for the funeral

They were at Heathrow waiting to board on their plane home, when they saw a familiar face.

-"Dad. Isn't Hannah that blonde woman over there" Said Parker to a blonde woman on the queue, that turned to be the very own Hannah Burley

"Yeah, she sure is", replied Booth looking to where Parker was pointing

When Hannah noticed she was being observed, she looked in the direction of the Booth boys. With a really big smile plastered on her face. She was on her way back to the States from Afghanistan where she had been after her broke up with Booth. She had thought a lot about him lately that was the main reason why she was returning. And this surprise meeting just anticipated was she was determined to loom for once she was in D.C

-"Seeley, Parker, how have you been? What are you two doing here in the old London?" Asked the reporter

- "Well, we've been doing fine until two days ago. Parker and his mum had been living here for a year. But Rebecca died in a car accident 2 days ago, that's why we are here. I came to bring Parker home with me" answered Booth

-"Oh, my God. I'm so sorry for your mum Parker, for you too Seeley, I know you cared about Rebecca" said Hannah

-"Thanks Hannah" answered Booth

-"So, how are you two going to manage? A man alone with a teenager boy. And in your little apartment " Hannah was really curious, she had changed and if having a relationship with Booth included being a full time mum for Parker, she was up to it now

-"As a matter of fact Hannah, a lot of things have changed Hannah, I don't live in the apartment anymore. I moved about a year after you left". Was Booth answer

Things changed? Moved out? - "What are you talking about Seeley?. What changed?" Hannah did not like the turn the conversation was having

-"Well, Dad got together with Doctor Bones, I have a sister now, Christine, and they married two months ago. They are so happy" was Parker's who answered the reporter

-"You, you married Temperance? You two had a daughter?" Hannah was speechless

-"Yes, to both questions" Booth replied

-"Sorry, I just, I thought Temperance was not the marrying or having kids kind" was Hannah's reply

-"Well, it turns out, she was. We are really happy as Parker said. And now Parker is going to live permanently with us, our family is complete. Don't get me wrong, I'm sorry for what happened to Rebecca, but I missed Parker" replied Booth

"Yeah, I Know. The line to get in the plane is moving, we better get going" said a heartbroken Hannah

They boarded the plane, said their goodbyes and went to their seats. Hannah spent all the flight regretting having told Booth no when she could. Now Temperance Brennan was enjoying the love and affection of the best man she had known in her live.

When they arrived back in Dulles, Brennan was waiting for Booth and Parker. Brennan gave Parker a very long a heart-felt hug and they went home. On their way home, Booth who didn't want anything to disrupt his happiness told Brennan about meeting Hannah


End file.
